Geofences offer a useful tool for managing offenders who are under location surveillance utilizing an offender monitor as a tracking device. When an offender crosses or nears a geofence, an authority, such as a parole officer, can receive a notification. For example, a geofence can provide a boundary around a residence or workplace of a victim of the offender. With conventional technology, generating such geofences can be tedious and laborious.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for tools to assist with generation of geofences. For example, need exists for a computer-based system to generate geofences automatically or semi-automatically, which a user may adopt, reject, or customize. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would result in benefits that may include improved management of offenders, for example.